The End of the Promise
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Sasuke selalu mencintai sang kakak, bahkan sesudah kejadian pembantaian di malam itu. Perasaan nya tak berubah, walaupun di saat yang sama ia juga membenci pria itu. ( Warning : There isn't any lemon scene, OOC, BL, semi canon) Disclaimer : I didn't own any character in this fanfiction. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto


Tetesan darah perlahan mulai mengalir deras bagaikan sebuah sungai. Bau amis darah yang menusuk mulai tercium. Seorang pria muda dengan nafas terengah – engah dan chakra yang hampir tak bersisa menyentuh darah yang mongering di wajah nya membentuk sebuah garis vertical dari dahi hingga ke pipi nya.

Tatapan pria itu kosong, ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan atau bahkan bagaimana perasaan nya saat ini. Tak ada kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaan nya saat ini. Rasa cinta, marah, benci, menyesal dan kecewa bercampur menjadi satu.

Dihadapan nya, sesosok mayat pria dengan tubuh bersimbah darah dengan penampilan dan wajah yang cukup mirip dengan pria muda itu tergeletak di atas tanah.

Perlahan, setetes air mata mengalir di wajah mulus milik pria muda itu. Pikiran nya seolah kembali ke masa lalu walau raga nya masih tetap berada di tempat itu.

…..*….

Seorang anak lelaki menunggu dengan bosan di depan rumah. Ia menunggu kembalinya sang kakak dari misi. Ia tak mempedulikan dingin nya udara malam yang menusuk.

Perlahan terlihat sosok pria muda dengan rambut hitam panjang yang diikat berjalan menuju rumah. Ekspresi wajah anak lelaki itu berubah seketika, sebuah lengkungan terbentuk di bibir nya yang merah dan tipis.

"Itachi – nii ! Aku menunggu mu !" , ucap anak lelaki itu dengan sedikit berteriak sambil berlari dan memeluk sang kakak.

Sang kakak membalas pelukan anak lelaki itu dengan erat, kemudian melepaskan nya dan menyentuh dahi anak lelaki itu dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah seperti yang biasa dilakukan nya.

"Sasuke – chan, mengapa menunggu ku di luar rumah ? Nanti, kau akan kedinginan."

"Tentu saja karena aku merindukanmu, Itachi – nii. Aku ingin segera memelukmu."

Pria itu terkekeh dan mengelus kepala sang adik dengan pelan. Ia menggandeng tangan halus anak lelaki itu dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Itachi – nii, sudah lama kau tak menggendongku. Aku ingin kau menggendongku seperti dulu."

"Kau semakin berat, Sasuke – chan"

Anak lelaki itu memasang ekspresi wajah tak suka dan memonyongkan bibir menunjukkan kekesalan nya. Ia selalu memasang ekspresi seperti itu setiap kali membujuk sang kakak untuk melakukan sesuatu, dan hampir selalu berhasil. Kali ini pun, ia memasang ekspresi seperti itu agar sang kakak mengabulkan keinginan nya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menggendongmu. Ayo naik" , pria muda itu berjongkok di hadapan sang adik. Anak lelaki itu dengan riang naik ke atas punggung sang kakak dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Itachi – nii, berapa lama kau akan libur dari misi ?"

"Tidak tahu. Sebagai kapten ANBU, aku harus siap kapanpun Hokage membutuhkanku."

"Uh.. menyebalkan" , gerutu anak lelaki itu sambil kembali memonyongkan bibir.

"Itachi – nii, bisakah kau menemaniku berlatih besok ?"

"Besok ? Mungkin aku tidak bisa, Sasuke – chan."

"Ayolah.." , ucap anak lelaki itu dengan sedikit merajuk.

Terdengar suara langkah di depan pintu. Pria muda itu bergegas menuju pintu dan menggeser nya.

"Uchiha – san, Hokage – sama memanggil anda.", ucap seorang pria bertopeng yang merupakan anggota ANBU.

"Apa ? Aku baru saja kembali dari kantor Hokage."

"Buronan peringkat S yang selama ini menjadi target kita terlihat di dekat gerbang desa ini. Hokage – sama meminta anda untuk berkumpul di kantor Hokage dan segera berangkat menjalankan misi."

Wajah anak lelaki itu terlihat kecewa. Ia baru saja merasa senang karena sang kakak akan bersama dengan nya selama beberapa hari, namun kini ia harus kembali berpisah.

Perlahan, sang kakak menurunkan anak lelaki itu dan menatap nya. Anak lelaki itu membalas dengan tatapan kecewa. Tak ingin melihat ekspresi kekecewaan sang adik, pria muda itu kembali menyentuh dahi sang adik dengan jari nya.

"Maaf Sasuke – chan, mungkin lain kali."

Pria muda itu segera berlari meninggalkan sang adik yang terpaku sambil menatap sendu ke arah sang kakak yang menjauh.

…..*….

Sejak kecil, Sasuke selalu mengidolakan sang kakak. Ia bahkan dengan lugu nya menggambar sang kakak dan mengatakan bahwa kakak nya adalah pahlawan bagi nya.

Hal itu tak sepenuhnya salah. Sang kakak memperlakukan Sasuke bagaikan seorang putri yang harus dijaga, sementara ia sendiri menjadi pedang sekaligus tameng untuk melindungi Sasuke. Karena itu, Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun menjadi sasaran kenakalan teman – teman sebaya nya walaupun sebetulnya Sasuke termasuk anak yang tidak terlalu kuat – bahkan disebut lemah dan sampah bagi seorang anggota klan Uchiha – saat kecil.

Dan sebagai balasan nya, Sasuke selalu mematuhi serta mempercayai ucapan maupun janji ambigu dari sang kakak bagaikan anjing mematuhi tuan nya. Sasuke pun selalu berharap dapat menjadi pria sekuat sang kakak.

"Sasuke, berhentilah mengikuti jejak Itachi !"

"Mengapa, otou – san ?", Sasuke merasa terkejut walaupun ia berusaha untuk tidak terlalu menampilkan nya.

"Kau tidak boleh mengikuti jejak nya."

Dan Sasuke pun mematuhi sang ayah tanpa bertanya apapun walaupun ia sendiri tak terlalu mengerti apa alasan ayah nya menyuruhnya seperti itu.

Hingga suatu malam, sebuah pemandangan yang tak sanggup dipercayainya terpampang di hadapan nya. Kompleks perumahan klan Uchiha terasa sunyi dan mencekam, tak seperti biasanya. Sasuke berusaha menghiraukan nya dan berjalan secepat mungkin menuju rumah nya.

Malam itu, rumah Sasuke gelap, tak seperti biasanya dimana masih ada lampu yang menyala. Satu – satu nya penerangan adalah sinar rembulan yang masuk melalui celah – celah jendela.

"Tadaima !"

Hening, tak ada jawaban. Sasuke berjalan memasuki rumah. Tercium aroma darah yang tajam. Insting membawa nya mengikuti sumber aroma darah tersebut. Perlahan, ia menggeser shoji dan melihat sebuah pemandangan mencekam.

Sasuke hampir berteriak, mata nya terbelalak menyaksikan pemandangan yang tak ingin dilihat nya. Darah yang berasal dari jasad kedua orangtua nya berceceran diatas tikar tatami. Di hadapan nya, sang kakak memegang pedang yang ditusukkan ke jantung sang ibu.

"Itachi – nii, mengapa kau membunuh okaa – san dan otou – san ?!" , teriak Sasuke. Dada nya terasa sesak, kepala nya seolah akan meledak akibat emosi yang muncul secara konstan.

Sang kakak hanya tersenyum sinis dan melepaskan pedang dengan gerakan cepat. Perlahan ia berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang seolah terkena ilusi genjutsu,

"Hn, aku membunuh mereka."

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar ketika sang kakak berjalan mendekatinya. Ucapan dan ekspresi wajah sang kakak berbeda jauh dari biasanya.

"Aku membencimu, Itachi – nii" , desis Sasuke dengan penuh amarah. Ia berlari dengan kencang dan berusaha menerjang sang kakak untuk membunuhnya.

Namun, sang kakak dapat dengan mudah membaca pergerakan Sasuke bahkan tanpa sharingan sekalipun. Ia menahan tangan Sasuke yang memegang kunai untuk menusuknya dan menjatuhkan kunai dari tangan Sasuke. Ia mencekik Sasuke dan menyandarkan tubuh Sasuke ke tembok dengan sedikit membanting nya.

Sang kakak menatap mata Sasuke dengan tajam. Tubuh Sasuke mulai berkeringat dingin. Terlihat jelas bila Sasuke adalah sasaran berikutnya untuk dibantai.

"Kau terlalu lemah untuk kubunuh. Maka, aku akan membiarkanmu hidup."

Sasuke terdiam. Ia bahkan tak mampu berkata – kata untuk menunjukkan betapa marahnya ia saat ini.

"Jadilah kuat dan milikilah mata yang sama denganku. Lampauilah aku dan bunuhlah aku" , ujar sang kakak sambil melepaskan tangan nya dari leher Sasuke dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Suara shoji tergeser dan derap langkah kaki yang berjalan menjauh perlahan terdengar. Sasuke hanya dapat terpaku. Ia berharap bahwa ini semua merupakan genjutsu dan siapapun yang menggunakan genjutsu itu akan segera menghentikan nya. Namun, aroma darah, jasad orang tua nya, maupun sosok sang kakak yang berbeda dari kakak yang selama ini dikenalnya terlalu nyata.

Sasuke terduduk memeluk kedua lutut nya. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan nya, ia hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang kehilangan keluarga. Bahkan satu – satu nya orang yang diharapkan dapat menjadi fondasi sekaligus tameng pelindungnya pun tak dapat lagi diharapkan.

Sasuke merasa marah, sangat marah hingga ia berhasrat untuk membunuh sang kakak. Namun, ia tak sanggup membunuh pria yang dicintainya.

Sasuke mencintai sang kakak, dan cinta itu bukanlah cinta biasa antara seorang adik dan kakak. Cinta yang dirasakan nya adalah cinta yang lebih dalam, cinta yang dirasakan nya sebagai seorang pria. Ia tak perduli bila orang lain menganggapnya 'sampah' karena ia memiliki perasaan cinta terlarang terhadap sang kakak yang juga merupakan seorang pria sepertinya.

Perlahan, Sasuke mulai menangis terisak dengan suara pelan. Ia takut, sendirian dan binggung. Ia terlalu lemah, setidaknya untuk menjadi tameng bagi kedua orangtua nya dari pembunuhan keji yang dilakukan sang kakak. Ia terlalu lemah, bahkan untuk sekadar menghentikan sang kakak dari tindakan gila nya.

Kini, tujuan Sasuke hanyalah menjadi kuat dan melampiaskan kebencian dengan membunuh sang kakak sekaligus menanyakan satu pertanyaan terakhir yang sangat ingin ditanyakan nya.

….*….

Tiga tahun berlalu dan Sasuke kini telah meninggalkan desa nya. Namun, perasaan nya sama sekali tak berubah. Bahkan, kebencian nya terhadap sang kakak semakin meningkat walau perasaan cinta nya tak pernah padam.

Bahkan, ia bahagia ketika akhirnya menjadi anggota Akatsuki dengan harapan akan bertemu sang kakak walaupun ia hampir tak bertemu. Entah disengaja atau tidak, ia tak pernah bertemu sang kakak ketika kembali ke persembunyian Akatsuki setelah misi. Ia tak ingin mengakuinya, namun ia sangat merindukan pria pertama yang dicintai sekaligus dibencinya.

Dan pada malam sebelum ia membulatkan tekad untuk 'membalaskan dendam', ia duduk termenung dibawah pohon. Menatap ke arah sinar lembut rembulan dengan tatapan sendu. Ia terlihat seolah ingin menangis walau tak setetes air matapun yang keluar.

Angin malam yang dingin bertiup sepoi – sepoi, namun Sasuke sama sekali tak berniat beranjak dari hutan tempatnya berada saat ini. Ia gundah, khawatir, sekaligus berdebar ketika besok merupakan saatnya bertemu Itachi, sang kakak yang selalu dicintainya, sekaligus pertemuan yang terakhir.

Perlahan, ia memejamkan mata. Mencoba mengosongkan pikiran nya dan mempersiapkan diri untuk besok.

Namun, ia tak dapat berhenti memikirkan Itachi. Ia teringat malam – malam yang ia habiskan bersama pria itu. Malam ketika mereka berdua berbaring diatas rerumputan dan menatap langit yang berkerlap – kerlip dihiasi bintang, malam ketika ia mengalami mimpi buruk dan pria itu memeluknya hingga ia terbangun keesokan paginya, maupun ketika ia tak bisa tidur dan memaksa pria itu menemani nya hingga dapat tertidur.

Sasuke merindukan segala kenangan manis yang dimilikinya bersama sang kakak, segala hal yang cukup untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta. Ia merindukan senyum pria itu, sentuhan di kening atau setidaknya, keberadaan chakra pria itu didekatnya.

Sasuke memeluk lutut nya sendiri, terbuai dalam alam mimpi dan menurunkan kewaspadaan nya.

…..*…..

Di kegelapan malam, seorang pria dengan jubah Akatsuki dan rambut hitam panjang yang diikat duduk diatas ranting pohon. Pria itu terlihat sedang berkonsentrasi dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit diartikan,

Suara gemerisik daun maupun batang pohon yang bergoyang ditiup angin tak menganggu pria itu. Pria itu terlalu fokus dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

Seorang pria lain nya menghampiri pria itu dan menepuk bahu nya, "Itachi, apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hutan seperti ini ?"

Pria itu segera meng – non aktifkan sharingan nya dan menoleh ke arah Kisame, partner misi nya di Akatsuki.

"Tadi, kau bahkan menggunakan sharingan. Apa kau sedang mengintai seseorang ?"

"Hn"

"Siapa ? Target misi kita ?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu siapa ?"

"Sasuke."

"Kenapa tidak langsung menyerangnya saja ? Dia dapat membunuhmu kapanpun."

"Aku tidak mau."

Kisame mengangguk. Sebagai rekan setim, ia sangat mengerti bagaimana karakter Itachi bila menyangkut sang adik.

"Kau tidak berniat menghindar dari nya ?"

"Tidak."

"Ah, baiklah, aku akan kembali ke markas. Oyasuminasai."

"Hn. Oyasuminasai"

Kisame meninggalkan Itachi sendirian. Chakra Kisame semakin menjauh, namun Itachi tak berniat untuk segera kembali ke markas.

Untuk saat ini, ia melanjutkan kegiatan nya mengamati Sasuke yang tertidur pulas. Ia berusaha keras menahan hasrat untuk memeluk atau menyentuh Sasuke seperti yang biasa dilakukan nya.

Malam itu, dibawah sinar rembulan, Itachi memuaskan keinginan nya untuk berlama – lama menatap Sasuke, sesuatu yang sudah lama tak dilakukan nya dan akan menjadi hal terakhir yang akan dilakukan dalam hidup nya yang akan segera berakhir.

Waktu seolah berjalan begitu lama, Itachi tetap tak beranjak sedikitpun dari atas dahan pohon yang didudukinya. Ia tetap menatap Sasuke dari kejauhan dengan hati yang menjeritkan kerinduan yang tak terlampiaskan. Untuk saat ini, ia mengharapkan waktu dapat berhenti dan membiarkan nya terus menatap Sasuke. Hal yang diinginkan nya adalah membuat Sasuke kuat dengan caranya sendiri sekaligus menjaganya. Dan ia merasa bersyukur karena berhasil membuat Sasuke menjadi kuat dan bertahan sejauh ini.

…..*…..

'Apakah aku bermimpi ? Semalam, aku seolah merasakan kehadiran chakra nya tak jauh dari tempatku tidur kemarin' , batin Sasuke, berkata pada diri nya sendiri.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, memaksakan persepsi bahwa chakra yang kemarin dirasakan nya hanyalah mimpi yang terbentuk akibat ia terus menerus merindukan dan memikirkan Itachi selama beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan pohon tempatnya tidur kemarin. Ia mengecek pedang kusanagi nya, memastikan bahwa pedang itu cukup tajam dan mengecek kunai – kunai serta kertas peledak yang dibawanya untuk berjaga – jaga bila ia kehabisan chakra. Ia sudah mempersiapkan segalanya, dan kini ia berusaha meneguhkan hati nya. Pertarungan ini merupakan yang terakhir, dan ia harus berhasil.

...*….

Sasuke seolah 'dipermainkan' saat bertarung. Itachi berhasil membuat Sasuke kehilangan control akan emosi nya. Sasuke ingin memeluk pria itu bila ini bukanlah sebuah pertarungan. Namun, di sisi lain pria itu berhasil membuatnya marah dengan kata yang terucap dari bibir pria itu.

Dan kini, Sasuke menggunakan chidori untuk menyerang Itachi dan berhasil mengenainya. Perlahan, Itachi mengangkat kedua jari nya.

Satu detik.. dua detik.. Sasuke mengharapkan bila Itachi akan meletakkan kedua jari nya di atas dahi nya.

Jari Itachi tak mengenai dahi Sasuke dan malah menunjuk ke arah lain. Sasuke mengikuti arah gerakan jari itu.

Itachi masih duduk dengan tenang diatas kursi bak singgasana. Sasuke merasa dipermainkan ! Yang tadi diserangnya bukanlah sosok Itachi yang asli.

Dengan kekesalan yang memuncak, Sasuke mengarahkan kusanagi dan menusuk bagian dada pria itu walau ia dengan sengaja tidak menusuk di titik vital. Sasuke berusaha mempertahankan ketenangan walau ia sedikit menyesal dengan mudahnya menusukkan kusanagi.

Seolah menyadari keraguan Sasuke, Itachi berkata dengan sinis, "Selama ini, aku berpura – pura menjadi kakak yang baik sesuai keinginanmu. Dan aku berhasil memainkan peranku dengan baik."

"Apa ?", Sasuke terbelalak. Ia hampir melepaskan genggaman tangan nya dari kusanagi yang sedang dipegangnya.

Dada Sasuke terasa sesak, tenggorokan nya tercekat. Seketika, Sasuke seolah merasa jantung nya terkoyak. Hati nya terasa begitu sakit mendengar realita yang mengejutkan seolah seribu pedang menusuk jantung nya secara bersamaan walau saat ini ialah yang sedang menusuk dada seseo

Selama ini, Sasuke telah terjebat dalam salah satu ilusi genjutsu terhebat yang dibuat sang kakak. Genjutsu yang begitu hebat hingga terlalu nyata untuk disadari sebagai sebuah ilusi dan mengubah hidup Sasuke seluruhnya.

"Ini semua hanya ilusi yang kau berikan ?"

"Hn. Sungguh, kau sangat menyedihkan, Sasuke."

Jantung Sasuke kembali terasa sakit, sakit yang begitu nyata walau sakit yang dialaminya berupa sakit secara psikis. Selama ini, hidup nya dipenuhi kegelapan dan kekelaman sejak pembantaian di malam itu. Terlalu gelap hingga mengubah kepribadian maupun pandangan nya. Sasuke telah menghadapi berbagai realita yang menyakitkan, namun realita yang dihadapinya kini merupakan realita paling menyakitkan. Seluruh hidupnya diisi oleh kebohongan yang diberikan pria yang dicintainya.

"Ini semua benar – benar hanya kebohonganmu ?", tanya Sasuke, berusaha meyakinkan diri bila kali ini hanya gurauan.

"Tentu saja."

Sasuke tersenyum sins dan tertawa dingin. Ia menertawakan diri nya sendiri yang begitu ironis. Menjalani kehidupan penuh kebohongan sepanjang hidup nya, serta jatuh cinta pada sosok yang merupakan sebuah 'ilusi' yang diciptakan sesuai keinginan nya. Ia begitu menyedihkan hingga tak dapat dikasihani karena terlalu menyedihkan.

Kebencian Sasuke semakin memuncak, dan hal itu seolah menambah kekuatan nya.

…..*….

Langit semakin gelap, perlahan tetesan air hujan membasahi tanah dan gerimis berubah menjadi hujan deras seolah mewakili perasaan Sasuke saat ini.

Ia masih terpaku akan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu, dimana sang pria yang dicintainya mendekatinya, menyentuh dahi nya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah seperti biasa. Namun, kali ini dengan jari berlumur darah, darah yang mengering di wajah nya dan melintang vertical mengikuti arah jatuh nya pria itu.

Ucapan terakhir pria itu masih terngiang di benak nya, terus terngiang seolah menghantui Sasuke dengan penyesalan dan kebencian yang meningkat.

'Maaf Sasuke, tak ada lain kali'

Bagaikan déjà vu, Sasuke teringat kejadian di malam pembantaian itu dimana ia kehilangan orang – orang yang dikasihinya dan ia tak berbuat apapun serta hanya dapat menyesal. Hanya saja, kali ini ia sendirilah yang membunuhnya.

Sasuke benci untuk mengakuinya, namun sejak dulu ia selalu menunggu janji pria itu. Ia bahagia walau hanya sekadar kata 'lain kali' yang entah kapan akan direalisasikan nya. Dan kini, tak ada 'lain kali' dan janji 'lain kali' itu memang sudah direalisasikan nya.

Itachi telah merealisasikan janji 'lain kali' nya dengan menemani Sasuke 'berlatih' dengan bertarung hingga batas terakhirnya dan mengajarkan Sasuke untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Ia juga menemani Sasuke untuk bertarung, hanya saja, untuk kali ini harus dibayar dengan nyawa nya sendiri.

Perlahan, air mata mengalir deras dari mata Sasuke. Bahkan, terdengar isakan pelan dari bibir nya. Ia tak pernah menangis sejak kejadian di malam pembantaian itu, ia takkan membiarkan diri nya menangis dan menunjukkan air mata sebagai symbol kelemahan. Namun, untuk kali ini, ia membiarkan air mata mengalir.

Sasuke tak mempedulikan air hujan yang membasahi tubuh nya yang setengah telanjang, perlahan ia mendekati jasad sang kakak. Sasuke merengkuh dan memeluk jasad sang kakak yang mulai mendingin.

Masih tersisa sedikit kehangatan yang perlahan mulai memudar, namun cukup untuk mengobati kerinduan Sasuke akan kehangatan tubuh yang selalu dirasakan nya dulu.

Rasa penasaran masih mengerogoti benak Sasuke. Ia berharap menemukan jawaban atas perasaan cinta nya, yang tak pernah sempat diungkapkan nya.

Sasuke merogoh kantung celana yang dipakai Itachi dan menemukan sebuah buku kecil yang mulai basah terkena air hujan dan membaca isi nya.

Sasuke terkesiap melihat halaman depan buku itu. Terdapat foto mereka berdua saat kecil. Ia membuka halaman selanjutnya, menahan nafas mempersiapkan kemungkinan akan realita yang didapatnya setelah membaca buku itu.

Buku itu berisi jurnal harian Itachi, mengenai keseharian nya menjalankan misi di Akatsuki dan sedikit tulisan mengenai perasaan pribadi nya.

Tak ada yang menarik, Sasuke hampir membuang buku itu ketika mata nya menangkap sebuah tulisan yang menarik.

'Aku selalu merindukan nya'.

Sasuke membaca kalimat itu, mencoba menerka siapa yang dimaksud. Sasuke mencoba membaca halaman – halaman yang dilewatinya tanpa sempat dibacanya. Tak ada satupun petunjuk mengenai 'ia' yang dimaksud dalam kalimat itu.

Dengan terpaksa, Sasuke membaca seluruh isi buku harian itu. Ia kembali terpaku pada halaman lain nya.

'Sasuke akhirnya bergabung dengan Akatsuki. Aku tak berharap ia menemuiku. Namun, cepat atau lambat, hari itu akan segera tiba'

"Mengapa ia tak ingin menemuiku ?", batin Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali membaca halaman – halaman lain nya. Dan mata nya terpaku pada lembar terakhir.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak akan kalimat – kalimat yang seolah ditujukan khusus untuk Sasuke. Sasuke hampir menjerit ketika membaca kalimat itu.

'Aku selalu mencintainya, bahkan mungkin melebihi cinta seorang kakak terhadap sang adik. Walaupun perasaan ini terlarang, namun aku tak bisa berhenti mencintainya'.

Air mata kembali mengalir di mata Sasuke yang mulai memerah. Selama ini, pria yang dibencinya, yang ia anggap tak memiliki setitikpun cinta, walau cinta sebagai saudara padanya juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan nya.

Chakra yang dirasakan Sasuke semalam memang benar milik Itachi. Sepanjang malam, untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Itachi berada di dekat Sasuke dan mengawasinya.

Rasa penyesalan mendalam kini menghujam Sasuke, bagai pedang yang ditusukkan tanpa henti. Ia telah membunuh orang yang salah. Kini, pria yang dicintainya telah mati di tangan nya sendiri. Tak ada seorangpun atau jutsu apapun yang dapat benar – benar menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati.

Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum sinis, senyum yang seharusnya memang ia tunjukkan setelah berhasil membunuh orang yang selama ini dibencinya, juga dicintainya. Ia mengusap mata nya dengan gerakan kasar dan berusaha mengumpulkan ketenangan.

Perlahan, dengan tubuh yang masih lemas akibat pertarungan yang menghabiskan hampir seluruh chakra nya, Sasuke mengarahkan tangan nya ke mata Itachi dan mencungkil mata nya serta mentransplantasikan ke matanya sendiri, memberinya kekuatan baru sekaligus sebagai kenang – kenangan dan hadiah terakhir.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat itu, tempat pertarungan yang menjadi saksi bisu. Sasuke dengan sengaja mengecup bibir Itachi yang mulai mendingin, sebagai tanda akan cinta nya yang abadi sekaligus tanda bahwa 'akhir' dari kehidupan pria yang dicintainya.

Hujan masih turun dengan deras, bahkan semakin deras, seolah ikut menangisi kepergian sang pria yang dicintainya, atau mungkin menangis dengan ironis akan cinta Sasuke yang berakhir dengan ironis. Begitupun dengan Sasuke yang tak berhenti menangis di dalam hati nya.

Sasuke tak ingin terpaku dengan masa lalu, ia masih harus meneruskan ambisi nya. Cinta nya takkan pernah berubah, masih sama, tak akan pernah berkurang atau bertambah. Namun, penyesalan tak berakhir juga takkan berubah, menghantuinya sepanjang hidupnya.

Setidaknya, ia masih memiliki 'bagian tubuh' dari pria yang dicintainya, yang menyatu dengan tubuh nya, yang akan ia jaga sebaik mungkin. Dan, darah yang sama, yang mengalir di tubuh nya maupun di tubuh pria yang pernah dan selalu dicintainya takkan berubah.

**-Owari-**

* * *

><p><strong>Minna - san, thanks bwt yang udah baca fict ini. Author sangat mengharapkan kritik, saran &amp; review. Fyi, sebenarnya author nggak mau bwt fict lagi di fandom Naruto. Fict ini seharusnya dgn pair Gray x Natsu, cuma karena author males buat cerita yg panjang, akhirnya author milih Ita x Sasu. - _ -<br>**

**Gomen ne kalau cerita mengenai pertarungan terakhir nya agak beda dgn yang asli atau kalimat yang berubah, author sengaja mengubah biar sesuai dengan fanfict.**


End file.
